


Le plus fort de nous deux

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand deux monstres de puissance et d'instinct brut s'affrontent, et... se reconnaissent ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus fort de nous deux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le plus fort de nous deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Hakkai x Seiten Taisei (Gokū sous sa forme libérée) ; one-sided Hakkai/Gokū plus un soupçon de Gojyō/Hakkai à la fin  
>  **Genre :** _lemon_ , rough sex  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne me fais pas de sous avec  et, le concept de « babysitter intérieure » évoqué au début appartient à Terry Pratchett.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Saiyuki – Seiten Taisei/yôkai!Hakkai - Angry sex, éventuellement vine!bondage - "Le plus fort" ~~\- 7 juin~~ »  
>  sur KinkEnStock (round #1, juin ‘08)  
>  **Avertissements :** bondage, dubcon, violence  
>  **Note :** mais au moins à ce moment, Gokū est majeur  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : S. Reload tome 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1800

Seiten Taisei a la cruauté d’un enfant qui s’amuse à torturer de petits animaux sans réaliser le mal qu’il leur fait. L’enfant intérieur de Gokū est particulièrement violent.

Au fond de lui, Hakkai sait comment s’occuper de ce genre de garnement. En théorie. Seulement... face à de tels débordements, sa patience se trouve vite épuisée. Et la babysitter intérieure sous ses propres limiteurs est à la mesure du Seiten Taisei.

Alors dans ces circonstances ça sera : Taper d’abord. Lui donner à réfléchir sur la souffrance de toutes les créatures vivantes ensuite.

 

Seiten Taisei est un monstre de pouvoir brut, mais Hakkai en mode yōkai en est un également dans son genre. 

Un frisson parcourt Hakkai à cette idée : la force monstrueuse et l’absence d’inhibitions du Seiten Taisei lui font peur, pas seulement parce qu’il pourrait en être victime, mais aussi et surtout parce qu’il sait qu’à peu de choses près ça pourrait être lui s’il ne faisait pas attention. Et... d’ailleurs Gokū lui-même après l’avoir vu une fois sans limiteurs en était effrayé.

 

Les contrôleurs de pouvoir yōkai altèrent leur apparence, réduisent leur qi, et agissent jusque sur leur esprit. Libérés, ils déploient leur pleine puissance et s’affranchissent de toute inhibition.

Seiten Taisei a ceci de fascinant dans sa liberté : il rappelle Gonō qui massacrait à loisir des êtres qu’il ne reconnaissait pas comme dignes de vivre, pour satisfaire son seul désir. Il ne s’embarrasse pas de morale. Il existe. Et c’est tout. Le reste, les autres, n’ont aucune espèce d’importance pour lui.

Il a besoin d’être dompté, comme Hakkai s’est forcé à réprimer ses instincts violents, à effacer sa colère et sa haine.

 

Seiten Taisei est capable d’arrêter et de renvoyer les décharges d’énergie projetées. Mais au corps à corps... Hakkai peut le bloquer.

 

« Pour ton propre bien, Gokū... je dois t’arrêter. T’attacher. T’empêcher de nuire. »

Il en est capable. Les vrilles du lierre peuvent immobiliser même Seiten Taisei, le plaquer au sol et le tenir là assez longtemps pour que Hakkai se déchaîne sur lui, à coups de poings, à coups de griffes, assez longtemps peut-être pour perdre contrôle et le tuer... à moins que Seiten Taisei se ressaisisse et lui échappe et renverse la situation. Il ne faudra pas lui en laisser le temps.

 

Une vrille s’enroule autour du front de Seiten Taisei. Cela ne suffira évidemment pas à remplacer la couronne d’or de Son Gokū, mais permet de capter son attention.

« Tu es décidément un vilain garnement et tu as besoin d’une bonne correction. Tu es pourtant censé être un grand garçon maintenant, Gokū. »

Quelque chose d’affreux au fond de son esprit lui souffle :

« Si tu veux te défouler, il existe d’autres jeux. »

 

Il maintient Seiten Taisei plaqué au sol. À travers les vrilles qui l’enserrent, il ressent toute sa puissance qu’il peine à contenir. Mais il tiendra bon. Il ne peut pas le laisser échapper.

Les vrilles rampent sur la peau de Seiten Taisei, sous ses frusques en lambeaux, à la recherche d’un point faible. 

 

Seiten Taisei né de la roche n’est semblable à aucun autre être, ni humain ni yōkai. Pourtant, Hakkai peut suivre les chemins de son qi. Mais pas les modifier à sa guise pour autant... il échappe à tout contrôle. Il ne saura pas le calmer ainsi.

 

En certains points, Seiten Taisei ressemble à un enfant. Le Grand Sage Égal du Ciel n’a pourtant pas d’âge... mais étrangement, il semble plus jeune que Gokū.  
Gokū lui-même... Hakkai l’a connu jeune adolescent, le voilà aujourd’hui presque adulte.

 

Il possède un corps magnifique. Indépendamment du qi monstrueux qui coule en lui, la simple puissance des muscles harmonieux force l’admiration.

Il se trouve à la frontière mince entre adolescence et âge adulte. Il y a dans son apparence quelque chose a l’air trompeusement fragile, un visage étonnamment poupon autour de ses yeux de bête. À côté, il se campe fièrement sur des membres minces mais musclés qui respirent l’agilité et la force.

Les oreilles pointues sous sa chevelure indisciplinée sont obscurément attirantes par leur exotisme. Les crocs et les griffes sont encore plus inquiétants chez lui que chez n’importe quel yōkai. 

 

Il « suffira » de ne pas le laisser s’en servir...

Il faut l’arrêter, assez longtemps pour lui remettre sa couronne. Le contenter pour qu’il se tienne tranquille, s’il faut en arriver là.

Pour Gokū les plaisirs de la vie sont simples : manger, jouer, se battre. Pour Seiten Taisei... battre les autres. Seule la force brute peut faire office ici.

 

Seiten Taisei continue à se débattre férocement entre les lianes qui l’enserrent. Hakkai ressent chaque mouvement de son corps tirant sur ses liens. Parce qu’ils prennent racine dans son propre corps et que cet adversaire est plus fort que lui, il a l’impression qu’il pourrait presque les lui arracher. Il éprouve chaque traction comme si lui-même était enchaîné contre sa volonté.

 

Seiten Taisei mord dans son épaule, mais il est au-dessus de la douleur. Ses griffes s’enfoncent dans sa hanche.

Il se frotte à lui. Son désir est clair, un instinct de bête sauvage dans le besoin, rendu fou par un mécanisme inconnu prenant naissance au plus profond de lui, sans savoir comment faire exactement pour l’assouvir, n’ayant que des impressions trop vagues sur son origine.

C’est quelque chose que Hakkai sait, qu’il a appris il y a longtemps : c’est le sexe qui met en place les sociétés, qui regroupe les êtres, qui les force à se reconnaître pour trouver des partenaires, pour éduquer les jeunes et les autoriser à se reproduire en temps voulu. Seiten Taisei né de la Terre n’a eu personne pour s’occuper de lui. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Entre êtres artificiels, yōkai nés d’une hérésie, ils peuvent peut-être se comprendre, au-delà du langage que Seiten Taisei ne maîtrise pas. S’ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, ils sont quand même assez proches pour que leurs corps s’accordent.  
Trois yeux d’or aux pupilles fendues, un œil de verre qui se rencontrent, et le reste de leurs sens prend le relai.

 

Ça ne devrait pas arriver, normalement. Et pourtant ils le font quand même. Hakkai déteste encore plus Seiten Taisei pour ce qu’il fait là à Gokū, mais ne peut en rien stopper ce qu’ils ont amorcé.

 

Ils le font sans aucune douceur. C’est un combat, une épreuve de force. Deux mâles qui se battent pour la dominance, pour leur position respective l’un par rapport à l’autre sur une échelle de force, et pour leur place dans leur petite meute.

 

Tout ce qu’ils veulent l’un et l’autre dans l’immédiat, c’est prendre du plaisir, tant pis si cela donne de la douleur à l’autre. C’est de bonne guerre, ça fait partie du jeu.

**

Une voix familière s’élève et brise le jeu, mais pas celle qu’il attend.  
« Hakkai. Réveille-toi.  
\- Je suis réveillé, » murmure-t-il, surpris.

On ne peut plus éveillé, même, pense-t-il. Éveillé à sa nature profonde. Ce qui n’aurait pas dû arriver, jamais...

« Non. Regarde-moi. »  
Devant lui, un visage inquiet, encadré de cheveux longs. Deux marques sombres sur la joue. Gojyō.

Une petite chambre obscure, Gojyō. L’arrangement habituel de leurs nuits sur la route. Pas de Gokū à ses côtés, encore moins de Seiten Taisei. D’une main tremblante -pourquoi tremble-t-il autant si tout est normal ?- il vérifie que ses limiteurs sont bien en place.

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. Fort.  
\- Aah... pardon de t’avoir dérangé. »

Gojyō a l’air passablement mécontent de sa réponse, bien plus que du dérangement. Il lui attrape le poignet et éloigne sa main de son oreille.

« Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui... C’était juste un rêve. »

Ce qui explique la conduite inhabituelle du Seiten Taisei. Dans la réalité aussi, jamais Seiten Taisei ne réclamerait de telles extrémités, heureusement.

Gojyō continue à le fixer en silence, dangereusement proche, quasiment sur lui, attendant quelque chose. À croire qu’il sait tout de son rêve, qu’il a tout vu, tout entendu.

« Quoi ?  
\- Ça n’avait vraiment pas l’air d’aller.  
\- Ça va maintenant. Tu peux me lâcher. »

Non, tout de même il n’a pas pu se rendre compte. Pourtant, entre ses jambes, une conséquence du rêve se fait durement sentir. Voilà qui pourrait facilement le dénoncer. Étrangement, l’inquiétude de Gojyō à son égard, dans de telles circonstances, incommode Hakkai.

Un petit rire qui sonne terriblement faux même à ses propres oreilles lui échappe.  
« Ç’aurait pu être un rêve agréable, tu sais.  
\- À d’autres ! Je sais faire la différence entre un cauchemar et un rêve érotique, Hakkai. »

 

Bien sûr. Ce rêve n’était _pas_ agréable. 

Dans la vraie vie, quand il se libère, Seiten Taisei n’est guidé que par la colère d’avoir été scellé. Même pas par la faim de Gokū. Et Gokū lui-même... Gokū a beau être devenu un jeune homme plus mature, plus réfléchi qu’autrefois, il reste toujours le « petit frère » de la bande. Il est aussi son premier élève depuis qu’il est devenu Cho « Hakkai ».

C’est tabou de ne serait-ce qu’envisager de le toucher. 

Ça ressemble à de l’inceste, moralement. Et il sait de quoi il parle.

En comparaison, par le passé, il y a bien sûr eu sa soeur, Kanan, son autre lui-même.

Il y a aujourd’hui Gojyō, métis, semblable à ce qu’aurait pu être l’enfant de Kanan, _son_ enfant s’il avait vécu ? et qui vit avec lui comme s’il était son mari.

Pourtant, c’est Sanzo qui agit comme un père de famille peu concerné, peu responsable, et lui comme une mère – la mère qu’aucun d’eux n’a eue.

Gokū est un petit frère pour Gojyō, et pour lui aussi s’il va dans ce sens. En ce qui concerne Sanzo, il a du mal à identifier ce qu’il peut bien ressentir, s’il est capable ou non de se poser en figure paternelle ou si c’est encore autre chose.

Au-delà des liens qu’ils ont tissés, Gokū reste encore un petit jeune... malgré ses cinq cents ans. Physiquement, il atteint tout juste dix-neuf ans. Ça n’est plus abuser d’un enfant, techniquement. Et pourtant... Hakkai n’arrive pas à se débarrasser de cette impression.

 

Dans la réalité, même s’il est le premier -et peut-être même le seul parmi leur petit groupe- à reconnaître la maturité de Gokū, Hakkai ne se permettra jamais, jamais, aucune approche romantique envers lui. Quant aux approches physiques... il refuse de ne serait-ce qu’y penser. Il a banni la sensualité de sa vie à la mort de Kanan, de toute façon.

 

Gojyō finalement soupire, lui tapote l’épaule en silence et retourne se coucher, sans lui demander de quoi il a rêvé précisément de si terrible. Pour cela, il lui est reconnaissant. Devoir lui raconter, mettre des mots dessus et revoir chaque image, l’aurait véritablement transformé en cauchemar.

 


End file.
